


open the door of love

by paradoxikay



Series: Her Mother's Daughter AU [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was not entirely surprising that Fushimi would relax so much around her. She was, Reisi had learned, an incredibly tactile person under very specific circumstances.</i>
</p><p>Disney movies and cuddles after a stressful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open the door of love

**Author's Note:**

> This Fushimi differs from canon Fushimi in two ways - one is the obvious, and the other is that she was raised primarily by Kisa, instead of by Niki. She's still a walking catastrophe, but Kisa left a very different mark on her than Niki did on canon Fushimi.
> 
> There is absolutely no significance to Reisi also being a woman except that I am fundamentally incapable of not shipping Reisaru but I decided I didn't want to make this series het. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Reisi prided herself on being observant, and that served her well when it came to managing her Clan and putting each Clansman to the most efficient use - but while one Clansman in particular was constantly putting those skills to the test, that same individual projected certain things so strongly it would have taken effort _not_ to notice.

Fushimi was guarded, wary, perpetually braced against _something_ even in the quiet and safety of Reisi’s quarters. Every noise and movement caught her full attention, no matter how slight. She never set foot in a room until she’d mapped out the exits, and, when threatened, she could bring her knives to hand so quickly Reisi doubted drawing them was even a conscious decision. In the absence of any danger it might easily be seen as an overreaction, perhaps even bordering on paranoia; Reisi, however, refused to jump to that kind of conclusion.

Someone who had grown up in an unsafe environment would naturally have developed defenses against it, and it was only natural that such a person might be reluctant or unable to let down their guard in better times. Reisi didn’t need to know the details of Fushimi’s upbringing to guess that she was such a person, and though that kind of anxious hypervigilance was utterly foreign to her, she could understand why it might be her default state.

On the rare occasions Fushimi let her guard down around her, Reisi therefore understood exactly what an _honor_ it was to have so much of her trust.

-

It had been a particularly difficult day for Fushimi, though she had made it clear that she had no intention of explaining what had left her even more agitated than usual. Suspecting the involvement of a certain Red Clansman, Reisi hadn’t pressed her for answers, choosing instead to approach her as standard working hours were ending and coax her into returning to the dorms together. It had been Fushimi's idea to watch a movie, her expression making it clear she instantly regretted leaving the choice of _which_ movie up to Reisi - but she settled down to watch with surprisingly little complaint, tucked into a corner of the sofa with her arms wrapped around a pillow.

As the evening progressed she started to relax, some of the ever-present nervous tension leaving her shoulders, and taking up as little space as possible ceased to be a priority. For her to feel at ease was what Reisi desired most from any time they spent together, and she was happy to simply sit with her, not touching, not speaking, attention admittedly caught more by her than the movie. As such, she noticed when stress and exhaustion began to overcome Fushimi, leaving her barely half-awake midway through the movie.

It still caught her off guard when, instead of falling asleep against the arm of the couch - as she’d done on multiple prior occasions - Fushimi grabbed _her_ arm to tug her a little closer, and settled herself against her side, head resting on her shoulder.

It was not _entirely_ surprising that Fushimi would relax so much around her. She was, Reisi had learned, an incredibly tactile person under very specific circumstances, and when she was receptive to physical affection she seemed transfixed by even the slightest touch. It was extremely rare for her to _initiate_ such contact, though, and Reisi found herself holding very still, as though any noise or movement might startle Fushimi away.

She needn’t have worried. Within five minutes Fushimi had curled so close against her that there was no space between their bodies, and when Reisi cautiously lifted a hand and began to gently stroke her hair the sigh she let out was unmistakably one of pleasure. 

“Stop it,” she murmured after a few minutes, barely audible over the movie that both of them had entirely forgotten. “I’ll fall asleep if you don’t knock it off.” But she made absolutely no move to pull away, and Reisi, laughing softly, made no move to stop.

“Then sleep, Fushimi-kun. You’ve more than earned a rest.”

Fushimi asleep on her shoulder, hair delightfully soft under her fingertips as a sentient teapot sang about how powerful love could be… it was a moment that would stay with Reisi for a very long time to come.

_With tenderness, open the door of love._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always very welcome! You can also find me on Tumblr as [aneroticporkcutletbowl](http://aneroticporkcutletbowl.tumblr.com).


End file.
